


Always Knew

by Wilcopop



Series: Always Knew, Never Known [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ask Victoria, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Family Drama, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), How does one tag??, Keith doesn't have a coming out moment, M/M, Nobody knows, Sibling Relationship--Keith and Shiro (Voltron), Sibling relationship--Hunk and Pidge (Voltron), Sibling relationship--Lance and Allura (Voltron), That part is still funny, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilcopop/pseuds/Wilcopop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew. He had always known.</p><p>It was kind of hard to ignore your father being purple, after all.</p><p>(I am redoing this story. I promise I haven't abandoned it-- it's just going to take me a while to write a good buffer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's life until the begining of the show.

Keith's first memory was of pulling his father's fur.

Yes, you read that right.

Keith was very young. So young his vision was still blurry. He remembered the soft texture of his father's fur, and his glowing yellow eyes, lit with pride. Remembered his mother's tinkling laugh. He recalled his father's fanged smile, and his cat-like ears. Of course, being a baby, Keith had been fascinated by the man in front of him, had to touch him. Or, Keith supposed, yank on his fur.

The first memory of his fathers voice as of him calling out in shock, and a little bit of pain, but still laughing.

* * *

  
Keith's second memory of his father was when he was four. He had asked his father to teach him to use a dagger, unfortunately, all the daggers that Nathak, his father, owned were meant for someone much larger.  
**"Hold it like this, son,"** Nathak showed him, speaking to him in his own language. **"You are not yet big enough to hold it with one hand."**

 **"Will I ever be?"** Keith had pouted. Nathak laughed heartily, smiling hand gently correcting his stance.

 **"One day, certainly. You are my son, and you will be mighty sword weilder."** He chuckled, **"But not without practice, Little Warrior. Form one!"**

* * *

 

A year before he due to start school, he started learning English. He knew a few words here and there, but actually learning to make a full conversation was harder. The new rule was, no Galran till after five. He had to learn to get through the day on his limited skills.

"Mommy, I'm **hun-** hungry." Keith said, smiling proudly.

"Very good, Keith. Dinner will be in a few minutes. can you set the table?"

Keith raced off to complete his set task, and Lilliana sighed. Her son was as energentic as she had been, but with his father's strength, he would soon start to break things. She wiped her hands on her apron, and reached for a wooden spoon.

 **"Why the long face, My Flower?"** She turned to her husband, who had furrowed his brow. **"Did I use the phrase right?"** He muttered to himself, and Lilliana chuckled.

 **"Yes, dear,"** she said, resting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. She pulled away smiling, but frowned a little once settled. **"What will happen to our son?"**

 **"What do you mean, Lilliana?"** Nathak asked in concern, lifting a hand to her cheek. Leaning into the touch, Lilli sighed.

**"It will be--and it is--obvious how different he is, Nathak. He stronger, faster... I am very proud of our son, but he is young. What if he can't control his transformations?"**

Nathak sighed. The transformations Lilliana spoke of were Keith's switches between a human and more galra appearance. Galra were once in the possession of the ability to shapeshift, much like their Altean relatives. Over time, however, they lost the ability. Lilliana had supposed that introducing new genes had awakened the ability in Keith, though he was restricted to his human and Galra appearances.

 **"I--I do not know,"** Nathak admited, his broad shoulders slouching slightly. He looked at his wife with his golden-yellow eyes, and smiled after a moment, straightening, **"But we learn together. As a family."**

They both flinched out of their moment when a loud crash echoed from the dining area.

"Mommy.. **I totally--** I mean-- totally didn't break a anything..." Keith's voice followed after a moment.

Keith was confused when he heard his parents' laughter from the kitchen.

* * *

 

A few years later, Keith stomped into his room, angrily wiping away tears. Why did his Dad need to go? It was so unfair! Stupid Emperor ZarFart could get a different soldier! Dad was retired!

"Son?" A knock came at his door, **"Little Warrior?"**

 **"Go away,"** Keith grumbled into his bed, where had collapsed after his rage had left him with his sadness. Nathak opened the door, much to Keith's concertation, and walked into his room. After closing the door behind him, he sat on the end of Keith's bed.

 **"I do not want to leave, Little Warrior,"** He said, placing a gentle had on Keith's back, **"But I cannot disobey the Emperor Zarkon. He is ruthless, and he will hurt you and your mother if I do not return to service,"** Nathak was getting choked up, and it was strange for Keith to her his father this close ro crying, **"I could not bear to lose you and your mother and--oof!"**

Keith practically tackled his father, hugging him as tight as he could around his shoulders. After a second, Nathak wrapped his arms around his son, burying his face in his sons hair, which was slowly turning purple.

Keith glanced out of the corner of his now yellow eyes at his father. His eye lingered by his Dad's temples, where he was starting to grey.

 **"Your getting to old for this,"** Keith mumbled, really his a hand up to brush the hairs down. Nathak chucked wetly, and they sat there in comfortable silence.

And if either of them cried, neither mentioned it.

* * *

Keith held his Mom's hand and watched from a distance as his father started his ship and prepared to take off. He choked on a breath and closed his eyes, willing away his tears. His mother squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mommy?" He hadn't called her that for a long time, "Will Dad come back?"

Lilliana gazed at her son sadly, blinking back tears of her own. Her navy blue eyes looked out to her husband's ship, which was quickly becoming a speck in the distance.

"Yes honey," Lilliana said, her voice stronger than she expected, "Your Daddy's invincible."  
Two years later, nine year old Keith watched as his mother's casket was slowed into the ground, and wondered where his father was then.

* * *

 

_When Keith accepted a scholarship to the Space Academy, he was just using it as a chance to get away from the orphanage. The blank halls, the practically bare rooms and lifeless inhabitants had been his constant companions since he was nine, but now, at fourteen, he was now a cadet. A future fighter pilot._

_Keith smiled for the first time in years. Maybe he'd meet another half-Galra--_

Keith was rudely awakened by a load roaring noise. It almost sounded like.. a ship entering orbit.. Keith was suddenly very awake. Was it his father? No, the quintessence didn't feel like him, though it was definitely part galra. It almost felt like... Shiro?

Keith quickly jumped out of his bed, crossing the small shack with a few strides. He reached for the door with a purple hand, turning the handle, he--

Wait, purple? Keith looked at his hand, and seeing the furry appendage underneath fingerless gloves, frowned. He hadn't changed on accident since he was little. He focused for a second, putting on his human appearance, and strode out the door towards his cruiser. Not the time to worry about that.

The ease with which Keith got onto the makeshift base was laughable. The security around Shiro, lacking. He had quickly dispatched of Shiro's bonds and heafted him up to leave when:

"Nononononono, I'm saving Shiro." A voice said.

And Keith knew his life was changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As any of you can see, I changed a lot of it. Comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Guilt and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is having trouble adjusting to the castle, now that he's gone from living in the desert to living with six other people.

How do they do it? Keith wondered, watching the others joke and laugh together as they all ate in the communal dining hall. How do they deal with even just one other person for such a long period of time without wanting to punch something--preferably that person--in the face? He didn’t know any of them except Shiro, and even he’d changed so dramatically. And besides that, Keith felt guilty every time he even just looked in his pseudo-brother’s direction. And how could he  _ not  _ guilty, every time he looked at Shiro’s new arm and the reality hit him-- _ he would never be able to tell him. My people did that to him.  _

 

So Keith sat and he ate and carefully avoided talking with anyone unless necessary. It’s not that he hated his fellow paladins--quite the contrary, actually. Pidge and Hunk amazed him--he’d signed up for the Garrison to be in the engineering program, but in the end, after he’d switched to fighter-class piloting, he had realized that even though he had the knowledge, he’s never had the patience. Lance was charismatic, a true people person, and although Keith admired him for that if not for just his stubbornness, Lance  _ drove him crazy. _ Not only was he insistent on some kind of made up rivalry between them, he was also  _ hot _ and it  _ drove Keith bonkers because why can’t the hot ones be quiet and gay, too? _ Keith would be the first to admit that not only was he too tired for this, he was also to gay for this.

 

Shiro, again, made him feel guilty. He should have pushed harder for him to stay. He should have told him before he left. Keith remembered why he didn’t tell him, but even that memory seemed laden with guilt now--just like all of their interactions since he rescued Shiro from the Garrison’s scientists.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Keith was fourteen when he was accepted by the Garrison. He laughed, the first happy noise he’d made in awhile, and gleefully rubbed it in the Matron’s face--she’d been telling him for years that anyone as aggressive as him wouldn’t make it anywhere in life. She’d told him on his last birthday that he’d end up a druggie so there was no point in getting him a gift. _

 

_ He may have hated her. _

 

_ He’d packed his stuff and was on the the next craft to Arizona a day later. He’d been eager to get out of the damn home years ago--and now that he finally had a chance to get out he was not going to go back. Keith had signed in and gotten a hotel the night before, and now the Garrison had paired him with a roommate and a new room that he’d be seeing today. _

 

_ “This way, please,” His guide said in a monotone. Keith followed the tall, lanky cadet reluctantly. They passed several hallways, and Keith knew that he’d be lost tomorrow, before they finally started down the twelfth hallway and stopped at the fifth door down. “This will be your room. Welcome to the Galaxy Garrison,” The older student shoved the paper with his passcode on it into his hands and stalked back down the hall. Keith stared after him for a second, before facing the blank door. _

 

_ Suddenly, he felt nervous. What was his roommate going to be like? Would he find out Keith’s secret--? And just like that, Keith’s minor anxiety skyrocketed. Would Keith accidentally change like he did when he was little? Would he crush something on accident? His strength wasn’t anywhere near where it would be when he was older but he was far stronger and more agile than the average fourteen-year-old; would his roommate notice? What if--? _

 

_ “Hey, are you okay?” A deep, masculine voice said from behind him. Keith turned quickly, stomach in his throat and excuses on the tip of his tongue when he saw exactly who he was talking to. The older man--clearly of asian descent, judging by his face and his barely-there accent on certain words--was about twenty or twenty-one and very fit. It almost made Keith self-conscious to look at him. He was tall, maybe about six foot, and he stood shoulders back in parade rest; probably on reflex from years in the military. He wore a grey uniform with several pips on the collar, meaning he was higher ranking, and he wore his hair slightly outside of regulation in a  _ very  _ Japanese style. _

 

_ “Uh, yes sir, I’m just…” Keith glanced at the door. “I’m just trying to get into my room.” _

 

_ “Your room?” The older man looked at the door they were both outside of. “Well, then I suppose you’re my new roommate.” _

 

_ “Sir?” Keith asked incredulously, “Why would they make you share a room when you’re a--?” _

 

_ “Oh, I asked for a roommate.” The man opened the door for them both and walked inside, holding his hand over the sensor so Keith could follow him through without being cut off by the door. “I prefer to share with guys that are closer to my age usually, but they wanted to start me on some kind of Mentorship program thing and they wanted a guinea pig. “ _

 

_ “So I’m a rodent now,” Keith said dryly, before he slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise. He was usually better about keeping his sass to himself. The Lieutenant laughed. _

 

_ “I think we’ll get along just fine, kid.” He held out a hand to shake. “The name’s Takashi. Takashi Shirogane.” _

 

_ Keith smiled and accepted the hand. “Keith. Nice to meet you, Shiro.” He laughed at the answering groan. _

 

* * *

 

 

Training with these people, unsurprisingly, was harder than just trying to talk to them. Pidge and Hunk both worked well together, but Keith preferred to be up in the heat of battle, alone, with some back up from long-range weapons keeping him from being overwhelmed. He constantly ended up tripping over Pidge, if not because of her inexperience than definitely because of her small size and the confusion she causes. Hunk was usually fine, but he had trouble controlling the giant weapon he was given, unsure of how to hold and use it properly. Keith  _ would  _ offer to help but that would require more human interaction than strictly necessary and that was a no-go. Shiro was easy to work with, being both experienced and quick, and it was easy for them to dodge around each other and take out enemies together. Lance was also surprisingly easy to work with, but even with his great aim he had more trouble communicating what he needed Keith to do while he was firing around him, and so Keith has at least five burns from plasma fire.

 

What confused Keith: why Pidge insisted on hiding her gender. Now, Keith had considered the possibility that she may actually be a transgender boy--but that was quickly discarded when he remembered that if she  _ were  _ trans, he would have registered her that way. Keith’s senses were hard to explain. From what his father had told him before he left, it was an ancient tradition in their family to meditate and focus on the quintessence of others around them, and they started when they were very small. By the time each member of the family was an adult, they would be able to sense things about people subconsciously. Had Pidge been a boy, naturally born, trans, or otherwise, she would have registered that way to Keith even if she didn’t know it.  _ So if Pidge went by ‘he’ then why didn’t she register that way? _ It was terribly confusing, and Keith didn’t have nearly enough social skills to risk asking, lest she--or he, Keith still doesn’t know--be offended.

 

The reason he brings this up is that, even during training, those senses are trying to figure out the anomaly in their midst, and most of the time it yanks Keith in her general direction with no warning, throwing him off during training.

 

And his quintessence isn’t the only one that’s off. The castle’s quintessence is lively--likely the leftover of hundreds of people who’ve lived in it or visited. It dances around Keith, and similarly around Allura, the only two people who use quintessence outside of subconsciously. One thing that the castle continues to try and do is force Keith into his Galra form. Well, not exactly force, but it nudges him in childlike confusion quite often; making him even more irritable and distracted than he would be normally: just trying to deal with people. He wasn’t this angry on a regular basis--but the build-up of no privacy, near misses from people seeing him in Galra form, the inability to work off his aggression in the training room due to tripping over everyone in their inexperience, etc.--it was driving him crazy.

 

But, as always, he carefully kept himself separated, and he dealt with it alone.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Keith sat in the dorm room, quietly reading the journal he’d gotten from his house before Social Services had dragged him off to the home. It was some of the notes from his father’s office; some of them being schematics for his ship. It was the only journal he hadn’t taken with him--and exactly the type of thing he did not want to government to get their filthy hands on. He was reading carefully--trying to absorb everything he could when the door opened and Shiro walked in, a whirlwind of grey and gold.  _

 

_ “Keith!” The older man shouted as he stepped in. Keith fell off his chair in surprise--a perfectly appropriate response, shut UP SHIRO--and glared at the now Captain for startling him. Shiro gracefully ignored him, and started to pace up and down the room’s length--past the bunkbed, to the desk, pivot, past the bunkbed, to the dressers and doorway, pivot. It never ceased to annoy Keith, even after three years, the Shiro insisted on pacing in such a small room. Especially when he was excited or anxious. _

 

_ “What happened?” Keith asked, getting casually back up and into his chair. Shiro sidestepped him and continued pacing, running a hand through his hair. _

 

_ “I’m being sent out on assignment,” He said finally. Keith felt his heart sink. _

  
  


_ “I’ll be fine,” Shiro said, smiling. Keith smiled back weakly, but glancing at the shuttle behind Shiro and the Holts made it fade immediately. _

 

_ “You better be.” Keith hugged his friend, and after a moment’s hesitation, probably out of surprise, Shiro hugged back. They pulled back and stepped away. Keith tried to smile again, but it probably came out more brittle than he intended. _

 

_ “Hey,” Shiro said gently, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. And so will you.” Keith looked up to meet his pseudo-brother’s eyes, and something in him snapped--logic fled his mind. _

 

_ “Shiro?” He said weakly. Shiro lifted an eyebrow expectantly after a few moments of continued silence. _

 

_ “Yes?” He finally replied. “Keith?” This time he sounded more concerned. _

 

_ “I’m--” Keith swallowed. “You better come back. You better come back--because when you’re home...I have something to tell you.” _

 

* * *

  
  


“...All crew members are believed to be dead.”  _ The news played from a now abandoned phone, which lay cracked on the floor of Keith and Sh--Keith’s room. _

 

_ He takes in a gasping breath between sobs. _

 

**_Why does everyone leave me??_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished earlier than expected :) Remember to comment and tell me what you think!


	3. The Consequences of Quintessence, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After healing the Balmera and retrieving the Crystal they need, Team Voltron is back on the castle ship and ready to continue planning against Zarkon--but Keith notices something strange going on.
> 
> It starts with voices and ends with pain.

He’d never felt so...alive.

 

The Balmera glowed beneath him--as Allura poured her energy into healing the giant animal, he felt it curiously examining him. Keith had expected to be immediately killed when it learned he was Galra, but it had, in a way, simply wrapped him in a mental hug of gentle acceptance. He hadn’t felt like this since before his Mom died. He was relaxed--calm in a way that he’d never been before and probably would never feel again. It was a novel experience to be so readily accepted by someone who knew the truth--even if that someone was a giant planet-animal.

 

Keith knew very few people would be the same.

 

After the battle: after the ceremony and the celebrations, Shiro had gently carried Allura into her room and Coran had made sure she got settled to rest. Keith knew from experience that Shiro wouldn’t let her do anything too strenuous--and Coran would probably bring down the wrath of Altean Gods on anyone who disturbed her sleep. Keith, for one, was headed to the other side of the castle, towards his room, to take a nap himself. He passed Lance on the way and gave him a small nod. Lance still insisted on the childish rivalry that was mostly one-sided, but Keith had developed a trust that otherwise would have been impossible without Voltron.

 

When the half Galra reached his room, he released the quintessence holding him into his human form and relaxed into his more natural appearance. He looked Galra, but small parts of his appearance remained undeniably human. Purple fur spread across his skin, cat-like ears sprouting from the sides of his head. His eyes became yellow, as was common for most Galra, and gained a kind of reflective glow, again like a cat. His hair remained black at the roots, but it faded into gray and then a stark white. His nails grew to extendable claws, and he quite suddenly had a long, thin tail with a fluffy white and black end. His mother had called him ‘little kitty’ for the longest time.

 

The tension seeped from his shoulders, that castle’s metaphorical press into his head eased, instead of forceful it grew curious, and the remaining energy from the Balmera flowed through his veins and gave him a small modicum of hope that he would not be forever in the shadows. His room was dark, and his glowing eyes lit his reflection in the mirror. His father told him he’d grow to be quite handsome. A mighty warrior.

 

Keith looked at himself and hoped that he made his parents proud.

 

* * *

  


“It’s never been used on an unwilling participant,” Coran explained, connecting the correct equipment to Sendak’s pod. Keith thought that that was unlikely, considering the kind of things that governments do even out in the open--but then he considered that maybe the Galra and Human governments were just inherently awful.

 

It was something to consider.

 

“When I die, I want everything in my brain to be stored in a giant ship,” Lance enthused, loudly and jarringly right beside Keith. Although he was relaxed from earlier, it still grated on the Galra’s nerves.

 

“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane,” Keith sassed, and immediately he was reminded of his first meeting with Shiro. Was it his good moods that destroyed his filter or his bad ones? He wondered. He ignored Shiro’s snort, knowing that there was no way that a human would be able to hear that.

 

“Well, the information in your brain, Keith--!” Lance started but ran out of fuel about midway through, pausing uncertainly.

 

“Yeah?” Keith taunted. _‘Oh. It’s not that I don’t have a filter--I’m just an asshole.’_ He thought to himself.

 

“It’s less than what I have!” Lance finally finished, triumphant and just with just a little bruised pride. Hunk cheered him on, as brother-like best friends were wont to do, and Keith his a small smile from the two of them. It was..easier now to talk to them. Everyone had bonded quite nicely, over the past few weeks. His smile quickly faded when his eyes fell on the figure of Sendak--silent, and waiting.

 

 _‘Never a true friend,’_ a small voice in his mind taunted, sounding more like Sendak’s deep burr than he’d appreciate, _‘Liar, liar--but then again, truth or not--they’d hate you, either way, wouldn’t they, Half-Breed?’_

 

It took everything Keith had not to leave immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, in the training room, is when the true mess began.

 

Keith dodged a hit from the gladiator and blocked the next with his sword. Pushing the gladiator back, he quickly leapt forward again and swung down, taking off its leg and ending the round by cutting off its head on the way down. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Keith sighed.

 

 _‘Level Twenty-Three Complete,’_ the system reported in a feminine voice. _‘Beginning Level Twenty-Four.’_

 

Breathing in to steady himself, Keith faced the drop point and brought himself lower to the ground in the ready position. The gladiator dropped, and the round began.

 

Suddenly, all was pain.

 

Keith fell to his hands and knees, agony like lightning rushing through his body. He felt his body change to his galra appearance and tried to resist. Something ruthlessly pushed his thoughts to the side, ripping apart his carefully built mental walls and forcing the change--painfully, slowly. Someone was screaming. Keith knew it was him. Then it stopped. He panted, on the ground, purple as the day he was born. Pain still twinged through his muscles and made him flinch, but he had to quickly move to the side as the gladiator bot tried to bring its staff ruthlessly down on his head.

 

“End training sequence!” He yelled, throat sore and making his voice more raspy than usual. The computer did not respond. _“End training sequence--_ Ah!” As fast as he could, he ducked under another strike, blocking the next without much success. His bayard was cast out of his hands, and he was thrown after it. Partially distracted by attempting to bring himself back to his normal appearance despite the pain, Keith limbo-ed underneath the gladiator’s next swing and grabbed his now retracted sword. Rushing to the door, he slammed his hand against the panel and closed it quickly, breathing heavily and sighing in relief. His skin was back to a light, human peach color. His hair was black. He had no tail.

 

A blue sword slammed through and pried the doors apart.

 

* * *

  


“What were you doing out there?!” Keith shouted, voice rough and adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He’d just barely managed to save Lance--had he been a normal human, he probably wouldn’t have been able to. He could feel Lance’s warmth next to him and he could hear his heartbeat and breathing. He tried to reassure himself that his...friend? was alive.

 

“Who was that guy?!” Lance said instead of answering. Keith felt a headache coming on.

 

“He was trying to kill me!” Keith retorted loudly, feeling the need to defend himself. Lance’s brows drew together and Keith felt that headache get worse.

 

“Well, is it the castle? Because that’s who’s trying to kill me!” Lance shouted back. Keith was suddenly reminded of his forced, painful transformation, and now knew exactly what was causing his headache. The corrupted quintessence of the castle once again rushed his weakened mental shields, and he rushed to throw up more defenses as both he and Lance screamed and ran to get the others. However, he was mostly self-taught and knew he couldn’t hold out forever. He began slowing his fast pace. As he felt his right hand slowly begin to change and the burning feeling extends through his body, he began to tire more quickly than he would have normally, and would soon be unable to fight off the malicious, corrupted quintessence of the Castle.

 

“You go ahead,” Keith said once they’d slowed down, out of breath. “I’ll see if any of them are down this hall.” Lance looked unsure, but Keith gave him a look and the taller boy nodded, if a bit unsurely. Keith began to walk down the conjoining hall quickly, and as soon as Lance was out of sight, he ducked into a room and slammed his hand to the panel that would close the door as he collapsed to the floor in pain.

 

All Keith felt was agony; everything from his head to his fingers felt like they were melting off--it was so much worse than last time. He tasted blood and realized that he had bit through his tongue on accident. When the pain subsided, when he spat out the blood he could even as more flooded into his mouth, he looked at his purple hands and sighed. The quintessence from the castle was no longer in his mind, and he attempted once to once again turn back to human form.

 

“C’mon, focus!” He said to himself when his first attempt failed. He tried again, He focused on the small warm spot inside of his chest--at least that’s as best he could describe it. He tried coaxing it to envelop his body and change him back, but it seemed to flit around and dodge his proverbial reach and he no matter how he tried it avoided him.

 

He tried once more. This time he couldn’t even find it.

 

 _‘I can’t change back,’_ He realized. _‘I cant change back--oh god, Lance is probably going to start looking for me soon--maybe even with the others..’_ He began hyperventilating. Keith tugged at his ears in anxiousness. He couldn’t _breathe--_

 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice rang down the hall. “I found Coran, Hunk, and Pidge.”

 

“Keith?” Pidge’s voice rang out soon after.

 

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short then I'd like. But it is only part one! This is what I want to do with most of the episodes, cut them into parts, but not many changes cannon-wise in Season One for this story :/. That's why there's such a big time skip, btw.
> 
> If you see any mistakes my editor (cough, my mom, cough) didn't catch, please let me know!
> 
> Reviews feed my non-existent soul. (I do read each one! I usually go back and reply to them when I post the next chapter, though, so bear with me!)


End file.
